Werewolves
Werewolves are a breed of supernatural shapeshifters that take on the appearance and traits of a lupine creature. Origin Origin of Werewolves Becoming a Werewolf In order to become a Werewolf, one must either be born as one, or be bitten by an Alpha Werewolf under a Full Moon. A bite will spread through one's body as an infection that will either kill the victim or cause them to become Werewolves themselves. Society Types of Werewolves Alphas Alphas are the most powerful breed of Werewolves that are recognizeable by their glowing red eyes. In order to become an Alpha, a Werewolf has to kill another Alpha to attain their position as leader of a pack or form a new pack by gaining the loyalty of other Werewolves. Only Alphas are capable of creating new Werewolves. Betas Betas are the second most powerful and most common breed of Werewolves. They are recognizeable by their glowing yellow eyes. To become a Beta, one has to be bitten by another Werewolf or be born as one. Betas commonly belong to a pack and are loyal to their Alpha. Omegas An Omega is a term used to refer to a lone wolf, a Werewolf without a pack. Omegas are virtually no different from Betas, though they lack the power that comes from the support of a pack. A Werewolf only becomes an Omega when they are banished from a pack or choose to reject a pack. Packs Werewolves are generally social creatures that will seek out and form packs to increase their strength and form relationships. Similar to real wolves, the desire to belong to a pack is natural instinct based on social needs and security. Packs can vary in size and power, but are always dominated by an Alpha, the strongest wolf in the pack. The Alpha is viewed as the leader of the pack and other Werewolves will form a hierarchy below him. Werewolves in a pack will often display a strong pack mentality and will be fiercely loyal to each other and primarily to their Alpha. Physical Traits Werewolves resemble ordinary humans in their day to day lives, though they are considerably stronger and faster even when not transformed. Additionally, they possess heightened senses even while human and their core body temperature is considerably higher. A common trait of Werewolves is that they can be quite aggressive and easily angered. By nature, they are predatory creatures and grow violent when they feel threatened. Werewolves are very driven by their emotions and may experience involuntary transformation when experiencing extreme emotions such as anger. When using their abilities or while emotional, the eyes of a Werewolf will start to glow. Transformation Contrary to popular belief, Werewolves do not transform into true wolves, though they will undergo significant changes while transforming. The first sign of transformation in Werewolves is that their eyes will start to glow. Additionally, they will grow canine-like fangs and their brow ridge will become more pronounced. Their nails will increase in length and will become razor-sharp claws that can easily shred through skin and bone. The Full Moon The Full Moon is rather significant to Werewolves and plays an important part in their lives. Although Werewolves are not bound by the phases of the moon, it does effect them. Werewolves are at their most powerful under a Full Moon. However, the Full Moon also causes Werewolves to revert to their most feral state, to the point where they are beyond reason and little more than wild beasts. They can, however, learn how to control themselves when under the influence of the Full Moon. Powers and Abilities ;Physical Abilities :Enhanced Strength: The supernatural ability to possess a degree of physical strength that is unattainable by regular humans. :Enhanced Speed: The supernatural ability to physically move at a speed that is impossible for regular humans to match or even perceive properly. :Enhanced Durability: The supernatural ability to possess a heightened resistance to physical harm and injuries. :Heightened Senses: The supernatural ability to possess one or more of the five senses (sight, hearing, smell, taste and touch) to a degree beyond regular human capabilities. :Longevity: Werewolves possess a natural longer lifespan that ordinary humans and will age at a decreased rate once reaching maturity. :Accelerated Healing: The supernatural ability to heal from sustained wounds and injuries at a rapid speed. :Shapeshifting: The supernatural ability to alter one's physical form. Weaknesses ;Physical Weaknesses :Mortality: The state of being mortal, thus meaning that one is susceptible to eventual death. :Decapitation: Werewolves can be killed through decapitation. :Heart Extraction: Werewolves can be killed by ripping their hearts from their bodies. :Magic: As well as most supernatural and ordinary beings, Werewolves are vulnerable to magic. :Silver: Werewolves possess a weakness to silver, as it causes their skin to burn similar due to an allergic reaction. Additionally, silver suppresses their accelerated healing. :Wolfsbane: An herb that is poisonous to Werewolves. Depending on the exact species of plant and preparation, Wolfsbane can be used to weaken them physically, cause pain, discomfort or loss of consciousness and even a slow and painful death. Category:Species